Love Me Tomorrow
by khsgirl22
Summary: A simple walk can change a person's entire view. In Sasuke's case, a very annoying girl who decided to stop by and talk. ONE-SHOT SASUOC


**Hi! For those of you who are reading A.H, you know who Megami is, sorry for those who do not!**

**I simply felt like doing a one shot and I think I'm going to do more throughout A.H!**

**I hope you like, and my readers of A.H who know that I like to give chapters themes now! There it is!**

* * *

**Theme: White Wishes by 9nine**

* * *

Are you lost Mr.?"

The young boy twisted his head to the side in slight surprise to the sound of an unnaturally cheery voice.

She stood bent over as she smiled down to him, her bright blue eyes twinkling as she beamed at the boy sitting on the sidewalk with one leg out into the small road and the other up with his left arm resting on it.

"Can I help you?"

"I asked you first," she giggled.

He raised a brow and turned back to continue staring at the empty road.

"Go away."

"Aw! That's mean!" she frowned, "I just wanted to see what you were up too!"

He turned back to her as she remained in the same position, smiling at him.

He glanced at her school uniform, with a knee length blue pleated school skirt, black Mary Janes, white shirt and blue neck tie and white scarf and mittens for the winter.

"What do you want?" he snarled in a white wife beater and black jeans.

She giggled again, "Are you lost?"

"No, I live here."

Without looking he pointed his thumb behind him. She turned to the side and looked at the traditional manor that stood hidden behind naked weeping trees.

"Oh!" she said.

"Did I answer your question? Good, now leave."

"Why are you outside? It's freezing!" she burst.

He sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She frowned, "I don't—Oh no you're right! I'm gonna be late for school!" she yelled, glancing at her chibi fox wrist watch.

"Nice talking to you guy but I've gotta run!" she called as she began running down the sidewalk, clutching her bag.

He watched as she rushed to get to the academy that was just down the road.

"Weird girl…"

* * *

At the end of the school day the young girl rushed down the same sidewalk towards home, holding onto papers and books that should be in her messenger bag.

She stopped though, when she found the stranger sitting in the middle of the sidewalk again, simply watching the thin road and the bare winter struck trees across from it.

The only difference about him was his clothing, which had been changed into a dark yellow polo shirt and long tan pants.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?" she smiled as she ran up.

He turned to the right as she ran up again and rolled his eyes.

"You again."

"Have you been sitting here since I left?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head.

"No."

"You're right! You're clothes are different! Did you go inside? Did you shower? Eat breakfast? Actually it's about supper time isn't it—"

"Don't you have things to do?" he snapped once again.

She raised a confused brow for a moment, until she looked to her handful of papers and history and calculus books.

"Oh shoot you're right! I'm sorry I have to go again! Goodbye stranger!"

He watched again as she ran down the way she had come in the morning, hurrying home as snow began to cascade.

"Stupid girl…"

* * *

The following day the young girl rushed up the sidewalk again as she could faintly hear the school bell up ahead.

"Gotta…make it!" she breathed to herself as her brown messenger bag bounced in her left hand and her books were clutched in her right arm.

Suddenly though, she stopped as the familiar sign of the boy from the day before.

He sat in the same position, wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. At the spot where he sat the snow had been brushed off.

"Hey! Stranger!" she called sweetly, waving her white left mitten.

He, annoyingly, trailed his eyes to the left as she ran up and bent down to him again.

"You're here again! Do you like sitting here? I like sitting too but I could never sit outside for this long! It's cold!" she shivered, tightening her white scarf with her left hand.

"What do you want now?" he said coldly.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday! My name's Megami! I'm a second year at Konoha academy's private school for girls," she smiled, cocking her head.

"What about you?"

"Mind your own damn business."

"You look like you're somewhere around my age! What school do you go too?"

He clenched his fists a bit without her noticing as she continued to smile as if the sun shined bright.

"Sasuke. Third year. Now leave. You're going to be—"

"Aw man!" she cried, looking at her fox watch again as she abruptly stood up straight.

"I'm late! Goodbye, Sasuke!" she called as ran off once again, waving.

He stared at her figure run down to the school in a hurry. He rolled his eyes as he turned to face the road again.

* * *

"I'm back, Sasuke!" she beamed, waving as she walked up the sidewalk, holding only her messenger bag this time.

"Give it a rest…" he sighed, slightly dropping his head.

"Give what a rest? Did you shower before I saw you today? Your clothes are the same! You shower very early! Did you eat?" she beamed as she bounced up and bent down next to him again.

He rubbed the brim of his nose with his right fingers then turned to her.

"Don't you have anyone else to bug? Go shopping with your friends or something," he said harshly.

"I don't have any friends," she laughed sweetly.

He raised a brow at her as she patted her knees which she leaned on.

"So what's your deal, Sasuke? Why do you just sit here?"

He faced the small road again.

"Because I feel like it."

"Don't you get bored?"

"No."

"Cars don't come down this road, do they? It's pretty narrow!" she said matter-factly.

"I know that. I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't."

She laughed, "You're funny Sasuke! You seem like you're having a good time here! Do you only go inside when I'm not around?"

"I don't usually go inside."

"And you're not sick! Wow! Well how come I've never seen you out here before? I come down this sidewalk for school every day! Did you just move here?"

"No."

"You don't like answering long questions do you?" she giggled.

"No."

She laughed a bit again.

Suddenly her fox wrist watch beeped.

"Oops! I had better get home! My grannie needs me!" she explained as she stood up straight.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get up real early so I can sit with you! I look forward to it Sasuke!"

"Wait, what?" he snapped, turning to his left.

He sighed as she was already running down the other way with a skip in her step.

He ran his hand through his dark blue hair and took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with that girl?"

* * *

At sun rise, he sat in his normal spot once again, staring at the melting snow on the trees across from him, winter was nearing its end.

The early cherry blossoms lay in wait on the many trees across from him, while his home and that of a few others sat in a neat line of quiet neighbors until it ended with the school at the end of the road.

"Hey! I kept my promise!"

He took a deep breath and let it out in exhaustion as the red-haired girl came running up to him once again.

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Quit what?" she giggled as she ran up to him in a plain and tan ankle length skirt with a white hand knitted sweater with her usual white gloves and white scarf.

"I don't have classes today!" she said excitingly as she stepped to his right and plopped next to him.

"Hey! You're getting snow all over your skirt," he said, slightly scooting away from her.

She shrugged, "I don't mind."

He sighed as he faced the front again, she followed suit, hugging her legs as she watched the always empty narrow road and the growing trees across.

"So tell me, why do you always sit here? Or why have you started sitting here?" she asked openly.

He sighed, having expected her to ask a mountain of questions when she arrived.

"I don't know. I just feel like it. I used to sit on my porch."

"I guess I never noticed!" she laughed.

"I'm concidering going back now…" he mumbled.

She laughed more, "I think you like it more here!"

He nodded a bit, "I only go inside for necessary things. Otherwise I prefer just sitting out here and watching the trees come in."

"Don't you go to school?"

"No." he said plainly. "I was expelled from my last school."

He slightly turned to her to find her smile still existent, "Oh well! Look at all the free time you have now!" she laughed.

He raised a brow as she swayed back and forth, still laughing.

"What about your parents? I've never seen anyone else come out," she smiled.

"My parents don't come home. They don't feel the need too."

He turned only his eyes to her again to find her giggling, "well think of all the time you have to yourself!"

"Your optimism is annoying." he said plainly, she only laughed in turn.

But as quickly as she did she settled and smiled to herself.

"I bet it gets lonely."

He remained quiet for a few moments, simply staring at the young blossoms as she patiently waited for his answer.

"Yeah…"

"My parents died when I was little! Now I live with my grandma! Sometimes I get lonely too!" she smiled openly.

"You don't have friends?"

She shook her head quickly, "I don't like talking much!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I was pretty shy around the other girls so I got bullied a lot for it, I never did a good job at making friends so it's just from home to school, then school to home every day!" she chuckled, rocking back and forth as she still hugged her legs.

He nodded as he completely faced the road again.

"Well! Now I have something to look forward to before and after school!" she beamed.

"What's that." He asked monotonously.

"You silly! I like talking to you!"

He turned and stared at her as she stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"I better go get started on my chores, but I'll come back as soon as I'm done!" she nodded to him.

"See you later Sasuke!" she said cheerily as she ran down home.

He pulled up his leg and rested him arms on both of them as he watched her go for the fifth consecutive time in three days.

"I don't understand that girl."

And so it remained. For the next few months Megami stopped by and spoke to him every morning before she went to school, and every afternoon when she was on her way home, and every Saturday and Sunday morning when she was off, and every Saturday and Sunday afternoon when she finished her work, she would sit and simply watch with him.

Eventually, Sasuke grew accustomed to her, though he did not show it whatsoever.

Although, he listened when she had something to say about home and schoolwork. He let her cry on his shoulder when she came running from school, he even ate the porridge she brought for him on a bitter cold Saturday afternoon.

Spring finally fell around, and the cherry blossoms came in full across from him. The grass returned to life on his lawn and the snow faded away.

School was nearing its end, according to Megami.

On the first day of the last week he sat on the sidewalk as he always did in black shorts and a white polo.

Megami did not come in the morning, to his unexpressed surprise. Thinking she had taken a different route, he waited until the afternoon.

He listened to the girl's school bell, signaling the end of the day.

He listened, and listened, but heard no footsteps come running up, calling his name as she had done in the last couple months.

He growled to himself, she couldn't have possibly taken another route, there was no other route.

Besides, she always came to see him in the morning.

Always.

The next day he waited again, but she did not come up the road.

And the next day, he patiently waited again, subconsciously watching the end of the sidewalk where she ran up to, yet still she did not come.

And the next day, nothing came as well.

Sasuke sat staring at the weeping cherry blossom trees, alone again that week.

Until finally, his chest tightened at the sounds of calling coming up the road as they had been familiar to him.

"Sasuke! Saaasuuukee!"

He turned to the left as Megami ran up, holding onto her messenger bag as she bent down to him.

"I'm so sorry!" she breathed, "I've been sick all week! I really wanted to come and see you but grannie wouldn't let me leave the house! I feel better and she said she didn't want me to miss my last day of school anyway—"

She blinked a few times in shock as he pulled her and wrapped her in a tight hug. He nuzzled into her right shoulder as she bent down further.

"Please…don't…" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Don't leave me again…"

She smiled a bit sadly as she let go of her messenger bag and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise…never again…"

He released at the sound of the bell and sat straight again.

"Hurry or you'll be late. But get back her quickly afterwards." He said coldly again.

She smiled softly as she picked up her bag and stood up straight.

"Alright!" she called as she ran towards the building for the final time in her school year.

Once again, he patiently waited until he heard the school bell, signaling her last day.

He sighed as he listened to the claps of her Mary Janes again, turning to her as she ran up with a light messenger bag.

"I'm done for the year Sasuke!" she laughed happily.

"Good."

He took a deep breath as he stretched his arms and then his legs.

She gave a shocked expression as he slowly stood up. Fully straight, he looked down to her as she looked up to him, now knowing she was a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey! You finally stood—"

He leaned down and planted his lips on her, quieting and shocking her at the same time.

She smiled into it as she stood on her tip toes and cupped his cheeks.

After a few moments, they released from each other.

He cleared his throat as her eyes glistened and she smiled sweetly.

He backed up a few steps and held his left arm out as he turned away.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

She giggled as she put her hand into his, holding onto him as she nodded.

The weeping cherry blossoms rustled a soft tune and the sun peeked from the short clouds.

She leaned on his arm, clutching his hand as the two walked down the familiar sidewalk, together.


End file.
